Past Revealed
by Eden-xtreme
Summary: My take on what happened to Chloe after the explosion of the safe house she was in. I only own eden rayne and the outside characters. Smallville is owned by its creators.


Chloe nervously followed her father into the large office, she hadnt been in a place like this since her last fateful meeting with Lionel Luthor. The thought made her shudder. They were flanked on either side by two men in dark suits with dark glasses they had never given their names and for once Chloe wasnt all that interested in knowing. After what seemed like an eternity they finally reached a desk at the end of the room. They were ushered into chairs infront of the large desk. Someone was sitting behind it facing the window. Chloe could only hope that the person behind it wouldnt spell her and her fathers untimely demise. The men in suits abruptly turned and exited the room. The sound of the door closing made Chloe jump. This place seemed so sanitized, so empty. They sat in silence for a few painful minutes before the person started to turn around. Chloe didnt know why but she instinctivly closed her eyes afraid that that person would infact be the one man that terrified her.

" It's all right Chloe, you dont have to keep your eyes closed. I wont hurt you." An unfamiliar womans voice said. The voice sounded reassuring. Maybe this wouldnt be so bad and maybe this was just one of Lionel's schemes. Chloe reluctantly opened her eyes and found a warm face to match the voice.

" It's okay to be frightened most people in your situation are but thankfully for you this is just temporary. You'll be back to your old life in no time and I can assure you that Mr. Luthor wont be able to find you."

Chloe studied the young woman she couldnt be that much older than her and yet here she was telling Chloe that everything would be allright. What did she know about what Chloe was going through? As if she could read her mind the young woman spoke again.

" I know what your thinking, How can I even possibly begin to understand what you're going through? Honestly..." Here it comes Chloe thought. Of course she had never been through this. " I know exactly how you're feeling I was about your age when I too had to leave the people I cared about. Mind you it was under different circumstances but believe me when I say I know how you're feeling right now."

The young woman stood up and walked to the edge of the desk. She sat down her short black skirt riding to mid thigh. She smiled at Chloe. There was something trusting about her and a bit familiar yet Chloe hadnt placed it yet. Gabe Sullivan took in the scene that lay before him. That uneasy feeling he had had since they had told them they were being relocated to Metropolis had suddenly turned into terror. They were supposed to be protecting them and now here he was he and his beloved daughter amongst the enemy. He hadnt recognized her at first her hair was now a dark fiery shade of red and the glasses that once accented her dark eyes were gone but the voice was unmistakable. She was none other than Eden Rayne, a longtime friend of the Luthor family. He had to get out of here, he had to save Chloe. He stood up knocking the chair over.

" Get away from my daughter!"

Chloe had never remembered seeing her father this angry. She couldnt understand why he would act this way. She seemed nice.

" Mr. Sullivan please...just calm down... I was afraid you would remember me..."

" You...you work for HIM!" Gabe said coming at her.

" Mr. Sullivan I can assure you I do not now nor have I ever worked for Lionel Luthor. Please just sit down and we can calmly discuss this." The fear was becoming evident on her face. Gabe was relentless as he came face to face with her.

" Chloe run!" He shouted motioning for Chloe to make an escape.

" Security!" Eden Yelled. Backing herself up against the wall.

Before Chloe could blink her father was being restrained by the same men who had brought them here. The men forcefully pushed him back into the chair.

" Hey" Chloe yelled. Causing the men to approach her.

" That's enough!" Eden yelled at the men.

" We have our orders" The tall dark haired man said.

" I dont care about your orders. You will treat them with some respect they've been through enough because of that bastard. I will not have you terrorizing them." Eden pointed to the door. The men reluctantly left.

Eden motioned for Chloe to sit back down. " I apologize for that Mr. Sullivan I hoped it wouldnt come to that and I certainly didnt expect my father to send thugs to escort you here. I understand that you feel you cant trust me but..." Gabe looked away. " I wish you would reconsider, I cant hold you here against your wishes but, I can only shudder at wear you might end up if they placed you in another witness protection facility. Luthor knows what he's doing. He wont think to look for you here. I'm one of the last people he's expecting to hear of." This got Gabe's attention. He calmed down and looked at her as if for the first time. " Do you remember where you first met me?" Gabe nodded. " That was years ago, Mr. Sullivan. You can escape the grasp of Lionel Luthor it just takes a lot of will power and a whole lot of trust. Okay?" Gabe just nodded and shrunk back into his chair. Chloe couldnt believe how weak her father seemed, her reporters instincts were kicking in. How did her father know this woman? Had Lionel been the cause of her trouble too?

" We dont have much time, we need to leave quickly. No one must see us leave together and where we are headed. I may have escaped Lionel Luthor but you havent yet."

The long ride had been quiet which gave Chloe time to think. As the trees passed Chloe thought back to her life in Smallville. She thought of all the good times she had had with Pete, Lana, and Clark. She wondered what they were all doing now and if they missed her. Eden watched Chloe as she looked out the window and remembered what it was like when she herself had to leave everything behind. They pulled up the long drive towards the house. Chloe stared out the window in awe of what she saw. The drive was tree lined with small sculptures in between. Each sculpture looked like an angel or a faerie.

" My father calls them my guardian angels." Eden said quietly smiling.

They pulled up infront of a large three story mansion. It looked like something out of a travel brochure. The stone exterior was accented by large marble steps leading to the front doors. The circular drive had the most magnificent fountain Chloe had ever seen. The driver stopped the limo and came around to get the door. Chloe and her father stepped out. Chloe turned around taking in the breathtaking view. For miles there was nothing but wooded areas and gardens. It was absolutely stunning. She felt a slight pang of loneliness as she remembered her visits to the Luthor Mansion and to Lex.

" Breathtaking isnt it?" Eden said stepping out of the limo assisted by the driver.

" Yea." Chloe said watching several servants come to greet them.

" Welcome back, Miss Rayne."

" Thank you, Alfred." She smiled at the older grey haired gentleman. He bowed and stepped over to Chloe and Gabe.

" On behalf of the staff welcome to "Serenity" " He turned around and ushered the staff back into the house. Eden followed up the stairs motioning for them to follow.

" Come, I'm sure my father can't wait to meet you."

They walked to the front door where two men in suits opened the doors. Chloe felt like a princess in one of those fairy tales she and Lana had read as kids. She was waiting for her fairy godmother to appear at any moment. Instead they were met by a gentleman in his early 50's and a very royal looking woman of the same age.

" Welcome, Welcome..." The man said approaching Gabe and shaking his hand. " I trust you had a safe trip."

" Yes, Thank you." He approached Chloe.

" I see you too were blessed with a beautiful family." Chloe blushed.

" Yes I was." Gabe said beaming at his daughter. This was one of those times that Chloe wished her father was a little quieter.

He walked over to Eden and kissed her on the cheek. " Mon cheri, I trust everything went well today?"

" Of course, Papa." He clapped his hands smiling.

" Well why dont you give our guests a tour of their new home, I won't have it said that Armanno Rayne doesnt treat his guests with respect."

" Right this way..." Eden said ushering them up a large ivory staircase.

" Is this real?" Chloe asked gliding her hand along the gold railing.

" Chloe!" Her father scolded her.

" Its okay, Mr. Sullivan." Eden said smiling at them " and yes its all real. My father has spent his lifetime trying to outdo Lionel Luthor in extravagance." Eden stopped herself. " I'm sorry, I'm sure that was the last thing you wanted to hear."

" On the contrary, it makes me feel a lot better." Gabe said smiling.

She led them to the end of the hallway and an elevator. They stepped inside.

" This is quite confusing for the first couple of days so either myself, Papa, or one of the servants will accompany you where you need to go." She pressed the number 3 and the elevator started its slow ascent.

" Wow, I've never lived anywhere you had to use an elevator to get to your bedroom." Chloe said.

The ride was a short one. The elevator dinged and let them out in what seemed to be a fairly deserted area of the house.

" We thought it best to give you as much privacy as possible." Eden said leading them down a hall way.

" You can have any rooms you want on this floor. There are several but I had the liberty of having the servants prepare the largest ones here." She said gesturing to two rooms at the end of the hall.

" This is yours Chloe." She said opening a door to a brightly lit room almost identical to Chloes room at home except much more extravagant. " I tried to keep things as close to home as I could. Anything else you need just let myself or Alfred know. "

" Wow!" Was all Chloe managed to get out. They entered the room and Eden shut the door behind them.

" Now unfortunately to the business side of this whole ordeal. Here are the ground rules. You may come and go as you please. Just remember you can only go as far as the gated areas on the grounds unless you're accompanied by my father, myself, or one of the guards. We only have security around the inner perimeter. Don't be afraid of the snipers on the roof you'll get used to them. " She saw the looks on their faces. " My father has quite a few enemies unfortunately. I imagine what belongings you had were destroyed in the ...explosion... so I arranged for all new things. I was only guessing so tomorrow we'll have you properly fitted. "

" That wasnt necessary..." Gabe responded.

" I can understand that you would prefer to pay for things and do things yourselves but until after the trial you wont be seeing much of the outside beyond the grounds. Besides this is my job, I wanted to. Now you will occasionaly be permitted to go into Metropolis with us but you must remember you can no longer go by your real names. Here its fine but once you leave you will no longer be Chloe and Gabe Sullivan but Ranya and Aidan Stevens. This is just to protect you. I should let you all rest if you wish. Dinner is promptly at 7 pm. Feel free to try to make this like home. You can use anything and go anywhere you wish so long as you stay on the grounds." Eden turned around and started to walk away. " Oh and unfortunately Chloe it will be a few days before they can enter you into the encrypted computer system so sorry no computer till then." With that Eden left them to settle.

Eden sat pool side sipping her glass of champagne and thinking about the situation at hand. She had told them they could protect them but what if she was wrong. She sighed and closed her eyes letting her mind wander back to a life she wished she still had. She remembered summers spent at the Luthor mansion and all the trouble she and Lex had managed to find. She laughed to herself what was the last count, Lionel must have found them in at least 100 different compromising positions. She never cared though so what if Lionel hated her, Lex loved her and that was all that mattered. Of course that was 5 yrs ago and from what she'd read Lex had all ready moved on. Wasn't it time she did too. She had smiled when she read that Lex finally one upped his father and had him sent to prison. It had taken everything she had not to pay Lionel a visit. However, what good would that do. Lionel would just know she was still alive and do everything in his power to change that. Amazing, how she had managed to fake her own death and yet go on living just as she had before. Guess money can really solve any problem she thought to herself. She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt someone sit down beside her. She glanced to her right and saw Chloe had sat in the chair next to her. Alfred rushed over to see what she needed.

" A drink perhaps, Miss Sullivan?" Alfred asked?

" Call me Chloe...and yes a soda would be nice."

" Certainly, Miss Sullivan." Alfred said bowing and dissapearing before Chloe could correct him.

" He'll never call you by your first name." Eden said looking at Chloe and lowering her sunglasses.

" Doesnt the bowing bother you?"

" Yeah but thats just the way things are for servants I guess."

" Reminds me of Lex's servants." Chloe said catching herself.

" You know Lex?" Eden said sitting up. Chloe was taken aback by her interest.

" Yea, I was helping..." Chloe stopped.

" Oh so now I know how you got involved. Fell for the Luthor charm did you?" Eden said laughing.

" Yeah." Chloe genuinely laughed in response.

" Happened to me too. " Eden winked. " I'm glad to see you can still laugh after all of this."

Alfred reappeared with Chloe's soda." Here you are Miss Sullivan, I hope its too your liking."

Chloe sipped the soda. " Its perfect." She said smiling. " Thank you Alfred."

Alfred beamed bowed and quickly exited. Chloe stared at her soda in deep concentration.

" Everything, Okay?" Eden asked.

" Can I ask you something?" Chloe said sheepishly looking at her.

" You can ask me anything?" Although, I have a feeling it has to do with either Lex or Lionel, am I right?"

" Right, how do you know Lex?"

" Well..." Eden said sighing. " Its a long complicated story."

" If you dont want to talk about it you dont have to." Chloe said awkwardly.

" No, its okay. It might make it easier." Chloe wasnt sure what that meant but settled in to find out.

" My father owns one of the largest software companies in the world. Rayne Enterprises has the market cornered on data encryption. Well about 5 years ago Luthorcorp experienced a break in and Lionel came to my father for help. My father set up a whole new system but when time came for my father to be paid. Lionel's lawyers found a way out of the deal."

" So he basically screwed your father out of money."

" Yes, and that was a huge mistake on his part. He underestimated that my father could be just as ruthless as he was. So my father expanded Rayne Enterprises and became the number one rival to Luthorcorp."

" That explains their hatred for one another but where do you and Lex come into all of this?"

" Well you see while our fathers were busy fighting one another they never saw the two of us becoming friends."

" Is that all?" Chloe said coyly smiling.

" Nothing gets by you does it?" Eden laughed.

" No, now going on get to the juicy part."

" You know if I didnt know any better, I would say you had a slight crush on Lex."

" NO! He's just a ...nice guy..."

" Nice right and the fact that he's good looking doesnt hurt either right?" Chloe blushed.

" It's okay, you're secret is safe with me. " Maybe some day you'll get to tell him though." Chloe noticed the hurt in Eden's eyes.

" Did you love him?"

Eden stared out at the sun setting beyond the trees. " Yeah..."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Before Chloe asked the question that had been plaguing her for the past few minutes.

" Lionel didnt approve did he?"

" Of course not, the daughter of his greatest rival winning his sons heart was something Lionel just couldnt deal with. I guess he figured my father would use that to overtake Luthor Corp."

" Would he?"

" Probably, but I could've cared less then and even now. The company is not my main concern, I have my own foundation, my own charity work and my own life. Or at least I used to..."

Before Chloe could dig any deeper. Alfred appeared signaling that dinner was served. The girls walked into the dining room. It was like something out of a movie. There was a large table with diamond encrusted chandeliers hanging about the room. The lights were dimmed and the jewels twinkled as they reflected the light. Chloe looked at her and Eden in their swimsuits.

" Aren't we underdressed."

Alfred appeared with coverups. Eden took one that matched her black bikini and tied it around her waist. " Nope, I do it all the time."

The girls sat down at the table. Eden noticed a troubled look on her parents face.

" What's wrong Papa, and I know its not my choice of attire."

" Something came for your father today at his office."

" Emma, we needn't trouble her with such nonsense." Armanno scolded his wife.

" I know you wouldnt hide anything from me Papa whatever came has you quite upset. If you dont tell me I'll just have to snoop to find out." Armanno sighed and handed a document to Alfred who brought it to Eden. She studied it for a moment then placed it beside her and looked away.

" See this is why I didnt want to tell you." Armanno said rising from his chair. Eden motioned for him to stop.

" I'm fine. Really. ...Will you be attending?"

" Of course not. Never in 5 years has a Luthor invited a Rayne to a social function and I will not pick now to start going where I am unwanted."

" Papa...this is Lex we're talking about he always thought highly of you. He's not his father."

Armanno's face tightened. " So you say!" He said his voice rising in anger. " When he thought you were dead did he attend memorial services?"

"Papa I'm sure he wanted to."

" If he had wanted to he would have been there. When are you going to see he never cared about you, he just ...he just used you for what he wanted!"

" And he got it isnt that what you're trying to say!" Eden stormed out of the room and out of the house.

Chloe excused herself and went to follow but Alfred stopped her.

" Miss, I know you want to help but you've missed her she's allready left for the guest house and that areas off limits." Chloe looked dejected. Alfred leaned over and whispered. " Give me 10 minutes and I'll sneak you over there." He winked. Chloe smiled and headed back to try to find her room.

Eden walked the distance from the house to the guest house in record time. She brushed back the tears that were stinging her cheeks. She knew her father was right but, she hated to admit it. She would rather keep the past she had created in her head. It was a lot more pleasant. She knew she was probably just a pawn in the game but for a brief time she actually believed Lex loved her. Her father was right though, he had never come to the memorial service. Hell Lionel had been there but Lex was no where to be seen. Eden had stayed in the limo watching her friends and family mourn her. Wishing it could have been any other way. She had to rid her self of Lionel once and for all and she had now she just wished Chloe could do the same so she could get her life back.

Eden opened the door to the guest house and was met by Antonio and Ricardo two of her fathers men who guarded the property. The sat back down when they realized it was her.

" Guys could you perhaps go guard something else for a while?" Eden asked shakily.

" But, your father..." Ricardo said

" My father wont care. No one is gonna come out here except me."

" You and you're father are fighting again I see..." Antonio said brushing a stray tear from her cheek. The door suddenly opened and Antonio looked like he was ready to have a heart attack untill he realized it was only Alfred and a young woman he'd never seen before.

" Its okay Master Armanno is still in the main house, you may live another day Antonio." Alfred said. " Though I would be carefull about not letting him see you touch Mistress Rayne."

The larger man finally exhaled. He just looked sheepishly as he, Ricardo, and Alfred exited the building.

" What was that about?" Chloe asked forgetting for a minute what had originally brought her to the guest house in the first place.

" That's Antonio and Ricardo my fathers top bodyguards and most trusted men. Antonio has a slight thing for me. " Chloe looked at her questioningly.

" He's just a close friend."

Eden sat down, picked up the remote and flipped on the stereo. Chloe stood for a minute then sat down as well. They sat in silence as the radio softly played. Eden then grabbed a laptop from the table and turned it on. A screen flashed to life on the wall. Chloe was suddenly in tech heaven.

" Nice setup."

" Yeah it is. I do most of my work out here away from my father's prying eyes." Eden tapped away at the keys opening her email. Most of it looked like your average everyday business email but then she scrolled down to a folder and popped it open. A new window opened with a messenger. A message window popped up.

HEIR APPARENT: YOU'RE LATE

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: SO I TAKE IT YOU MISSED ME THEN?

HEIR APPARENT: OF COURSE. DID YOU GET MY EMAIL?

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: DON'T KNOW, HAVENT CHECKED YET.

HEIR APPARENT: I SENT YOU SOMETHING.

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: REALLY?

HEIR APPARENT: AN INVITATION

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: AN INVITATION?

HEIR APPARENT: I TAKE IT YOU HAVENT HEARD ABOUT MY FATHER THEN.

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: I READ A LITTLE SOMETHING...

Chloe about fell out of the chair. " Is that Lex?"

" Yes. We've been talking for 2 yrs now."

" Does he...?

" Know its me?" Chloe nodded.

" No. He thinks my names Morrigan. It just so happens that Morrigan works for my foundation."

" He's never seen you?"

" No, he's asked before but I just make excuses so far he's never bothered to find out."

" Why?" Chloe asked. That didnt sound like the Lex she knew.

" Because one he's not interested in me and two hes probably researched Morrigan and found out who she is."

" Who is she?"

" My father's partners daughter."

" She must be young and pretty."

" She's 62."

" And he talks to her?"

" For 5 yrs he's thought I'm dead."

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: I DON'T THINK MR. RAYNE WOULD APPROVE. HE DIDNT SEEM VERY HAPPY ABOUT HIS OWN INVITATION.

HEIR APPARENT: SO HE WONT BE COMING THEN.

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: I'M SORRY. I KNOW YOU WANTED TO TRY TO BURY THE HATCHET.

HEIR APPARENT: ITS JUST BEEN 5 YRS. I MISS HER.

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: AND HE'S YOUR ONLY LINK...

HEIR APPARENT: BESIDES YOU...PLEASE COME...HE DOESNT UNDERSTAND

BUT, I'M DOING THIS FOR HER.

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL HIM

HEIR APPARENT: HE WOULDNT LISTEN BESIDES YOU SHOULD

TELL HIM YOU USE HIS DAUGHTER'S COMPUTER.

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: THIS IS JUST AN OFFICE COMPUTER.

I DIDNT HAVE THE HEART TO ERASE HER FILES.

HEIR APPARENT: I HOPE SHE DIDNT LEAVE EVERYTHING ON THERE

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: DONT WORRY. I HAVENT TOUCHED HER FILES.

THEIR NOT FOR MY EYES.

HEIR APPARENT: COULD YOU DO ME A FAVOR?

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: SURE. ANYTHING, YOU KNOW THAT.

HEIR APPARENT: SINCE YOU CANT MAKE IT TO THE PARTY. THIS

IS GONNA SOUND ODD BUT COULD YOU PUT ROSES ON HER DESK FOR ME.

Chloe felt her eyes well up with tears. She felt a little out of place watching this private conversation. If Eden's father could see this he would realize there was no doubt how Lex felt for her.

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: I'LL DO THAT MR. LUTHOR

HEIR APPARENT: ONE MORE THING AND THEN I'LL LET YOU GO

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: NO NEED TO RUSH OFF.

HEIR APPARENT: I NEED TO ...GO VISIT HER...

There was no stopping the tears for either Chloe or Eden.

" 5 yrs and hes never thought to visit once." Eden managed to choke out.

HEIR APPPARENT: STILL THERE?

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: YES. DO YOU JUST NEED TO KNOW

WHEN MR. ARMANNO WILL BE GOING?

HEIR APPARENT: NO, I'M GOING TONIGHT HE WONT BE THERE.

I'M SENDING SOMETHING TO THE OFFICE TOMORROW. WILL YOU SEE THAT

ITS PLACED WITH THE FLOWERS AND HE DOESNT SEE IT.

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: CERTAINLY. BUT , I DONT THINK HE

WOULD GET RID OF WHATEVER IT WAS.

HEIR APPARENT: THIS HE MIGHT. SEE I HAD ...

HEIR APPARENT: I BOUGHT HER A RING AND I ...

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO GIVE IT TO HER

HEIR APPARENT: I WANTED TO WAIT AND ASK HIS PERMISSION

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: THATS VERY ROMANTIC. I'M SURE SHE WOULD

HAVE LOVED IT.

HEIR APPARENT: I WISH I KNEW...SOMETIMES I THINK...

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: ITS OKAY ...YOU KNOW TO

THINK THAT WAY... TO WANT HER TO COME BACK

HEIR APPARENT: ITS FUNNY SOMETIMES YOU REMIND ME OF HER

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: I'M HONORED YOU WOULD SAY THAT.

I'LL MAKE SURE THE RING IS GUARDED.

HEIR APPARENT: IF ITS POSSIBLE. COULD YOU PLACE THE RING

ON HER PILLOW.

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: I'LL DO THAT AND LEX...

HEIR APPARENT: YES

FORGOTTEN MEMORIES: I'LL SEE YOU AT THE PARTY AFTER ALL.

Lex logged off and Eden turned off the computer. Her eyes were burning from the tears and Chloe was curled up in the chair sobbing.

" How?" Chloe asked between sobs.

" How what?"

" How are you going to ...go ...to the party?"

" I'll...figure that out later." Eden said turning off the stereo and heading for the door. The women walked in silence back to the house. They were accompanied by Antonio and Ricardo. They were met at the door of the house by Gabe and Armanno.

" Chloe?" Gabe said rushing to her.

" It's okay we ...were just watching a sad movie."

" Well, perhaps you two should call it an evening then."

" Actually, I need to see Morrigan this evening before I do."

" All right, just be careful." Armanno said kissing her forehead.

" Can I come too?" Chloe said before realizing her slip.

" Thats not a good idea." Gabe said.

" It'll be okay Antonio can drive us we'll go straight there and back."

" What if she says anything ..." Gabe said worried.

" Listen Mr. Sullivan you dont have to hide here. She works for both my father and myself she allready knows about the two of you. She wont say anything." Gabe reluctantly agreed and Chloe dashed off to change.

10 minutes later the girls with Antonio were on their way to Morrigans. Eden leaned up towards Antonio.

"Tony..."

" Oh no dont start calling me Tony...we're going where you told your father you would."

" I just wanted to show Chloe the grave its isolated no one will be there..."

"Except Lex..." Chloe said before Eden elbowed her harshly.

" What was that Miss Sullivan." Antonio asked.

" Nothing just had to cough." Chloe said fake coughing.

" Please Tony..." Eden whined batting her eyelashes at him.

" All right but if your father finds out..."

" Ohh! Thank you." She said kissing him on the cheek making him blush and Chloe giggle. " Dont worry he wont find out."

They pulled up to the site. Antonio saw another car and threatened to drive away.

" Dont worry its just the groundskeeper or somebody."

" In a porsche?"

" Dont panic. You can come if you want you know I go the back way and stay hidden anyway."

" I'll stay here. But, please be carefull."

" I will." Eden said exiting the car with Chloe quickly behind. "This way and be quiet."

They made their way down a side path. The darkness made Chloe uneasy but Eden seemed to know where she was going with only a dim flashlight. Chloe about ran into Eden when she stopped. Eden pointed to a figure by a grave stone. Chloe didnt need light to make out that it was Lex.

Lex bent down and placed flowers next to the stone. He gently touched it.

" I'm sorry its taken so long to come...I just couldnt..." He said breaking down.

The girls watched as he fell to his knees and wept. Eden turned away. Chloe just stood in shock. She never remembered seeing Lex cry. Lex composed himself and began to speak again.

" I've tried to come really I have, you must think I dont love you. I do...I ...always will..."

At that Eden turned grabbing Chloes arm. Chloe started to scream from shock but Eden placed a hand over her mouth. Lex turned to the spot where they were .

" Hello? Who's there?" He said walking towards where they were. Eden pushed Chloe.

" Run!" Eden whispered. She didnt notice Lex nearing her. His grief was getting to him, he could swear she was standing just over there. She glanced at him then ran off. Lex began to run after her but it was dark and soon he couldnt see anything. After a few minutes Lex stopped.

" Just wishful thinking..." He turned and walked away.

The girls dashed for the car. They jumped in and told Antonio to go. He tried to question them but Eden just told him to go.

As they headed down the road he finally demanded and answer.

" The car belonged to Lex okay!" He saw me."

" I told you this would happen...If I had known that."

" You would have made us leave. Or he would have saw you and you would have to explain what you were doing out here in the middle of the night alone in one of my fathers cars and then he would be positive that it was me."

That shut him up. They pulled into Morrigans drive. It was a quaint country house. Much like Chloe was accustomed to in Smallville. She was still in shock at what she had seen.

" Are you gonna be okay?" Eden asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Fine..I think. You?"

" I'll make it."

They were met at the door by a woman who fit the description Eden had given Chloe. She was slightly overweight with gray hair and glasses. She ushered them in and offered them some hot tea.

" He called me." Morrigan said. " Wanted to know why I had changed my mind."

" What did you say?"

" I told him, I knew how much it would have meant to you."

Chloe sat her tea down. " Wait you know about this?"

" Yes dear. It was actually my idea. I respect Mr. Armanno but, he never knew the whole story. Not like I did." Morrigan winked at Eden.

Eden sighed. " I want to go soo bad... but, its a huge risk."

" Well, I hate to say this but, you cant go you're father is going and if he sees you..." Eden sat forward in her chair.

" He's going. He blew up at me at dinner over asking him that!"

" Just a formality my dear. He probably figured you would want to go. He's on to you...you know?"

" How?"

" He knows now that Lionel is behind bars even if its temporary that there is nothing that can stop you from coming back to life."

" Well then I guess he'll be there to see a ghost."

" You cant be serious!" Chloe interjected.

" Dont worry I'm not gonna do something stupid. I've had this all planned out for a long time. I'll make sure my father doesnt go to this party tomorrow. It's time I took my life back."

" Are you sure dear?"

" More sure than I've ever been, I just hope its worth it."

Morrigan sat behind Eden's desk waiting for 3pm. She knew she was risking her job but, this was the right thing to do. Lex entered Eden's office. He felt the breath catch in his chest. Just like she had left it. He saw the woman from the pictures his best investigators had given him. He was crushed for a minute their he hoped it would be her that this had all been one long drawn out nightmare but, it wasnt. The woman smiled kindly at him. He saw she had done as he requested. The flowers were there. He handed her the box.

" Here it is...Thank you." He managed to choke out.

" You're welcome, Dear..." Morrigan said.

At that moment the door opened and they both turned. Morrigan was hoping it wasnt Eden back early from the meeting. Instead it was Mr. Armanno. He froze when he saw Lex and Morrigan behind his daughters desk.

" Mr. Rayne..." Lex said extending his hand.

" Lex ..." Aramanno said. Walking towards him but not shaking his hand.

" I should leave." Lex said starting to walk away.

" I'll be there tonight..." Armanno said. Lex turned around. " For my daughter..."

" Of course..." Lex said smiling.

Eden was walking down the hall when she saw the door of her office open and Lex walk out. She ducked into another office before he could see her. She wanted so much to call out to him but that would have to wait. Her father couldnt know what she was about to do. After he dissapeared in the elevator, she made her way to her office she was suprised to find her father there with Morrigan.

" Care to explain what you're up to?" Armanno said his face stern.

" Shouldnt I be asking that?" Eden said calmly placing a file on her desk.

Her father just shook his head and walked away. When he shut the door she turned to Morrigan.

" So..."

" Its right here..." Morrigan said handing her the box. Eden shook her head.

" I cant take it, keep it for me..."

" He wants you to have it."

" He also thinks I'm dead. I couldnt bear to see it."

Morrigan nodded and stood up leaving Eden to her thoughts.

Chloe reluctantly watched Eden finish getting ready. She envied the fact that Eden could just go out and claim her life back while she had to wait. Eden smiled touching up her makeup.

" One more week..."

" I know...What if he gets off..."

" You're always welcome to stay here..."

Eden heard her father and mother leave for the party. She was glad the party was at the mansion, it would make it a little easier. Chloe and Alfred wished her luck. She got into her Jag and headed for the Luthor mansion. As she pullled up to the mansion she found it odd that no one seemed to recognize her she didnt think she had changed that much. Lex's staff had changed but, the few people that were arriving as she was all knew her or should she say had known her. She made her way past the attendant slipping in with Mr. Ross and Pete who had come back for the party. She smiled at the thought that Pete would care enough to come back. She was shocked when she entered the ball room and found it more like a high school dance than the usual Luthor function. Black eyed Peas instead of the usual classical music was a nice touch. She felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see Morrigan smiling at her. She and Morrigan dissapeared behind a column out of sight.

" You're father's here"

" You couldnt stop him then.." Eden said looking away.

" No... You can always slip out the back unnoticed."

" I've come too far."

The women hugged.

" Thanks Morrigan, for always keeping my secret."

" Its been rough but, this is gonna make up for it." Should I go get Lex?"

" No. I have my own way of telling him." Go mingle, I have to dissapear."

Lex was standing by the bar watching all the guests enjoying themselves. Here he was supposed to be celebrating the life of the woman he had loved and he couldnt even do that. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Rayne arrive and went to greet them.

" Mr. and Mrs. Rayne so glad you could make it."

" Like I said before Lex, this is for my daughter..." He said suprising Lex by offering his hand.

Morrigan approached the group.

" Why Morrigan, I'm suprised to see you here?" Armanno said .

" Well Mr. Aramano, the strangest thing happened see I've been talking to Mr. Luthor here for a while quite by accident and low and behold I recieve an invitation and you know how much I adored your daughter."

" Yes, she adored you as well." Armanno excused himself and his wife who had a puzzled expression on her face

" Armanno?" Emma asked.

" She's here." He said his face tightening.

" Armanno..." Emma said worry crossing her face

" Don't worry dear, I'll make sure nothing happens. I'll call Antonio."

Morrigan turned to Lex.

" I was hoping he would change his mind, I'm sorry."

" It's all right. I just wish he could see how much I did care for her."

Before Morrigan could say anything else. The room became a buzz of conversation and gasps.

They moved closer to investigate the commotion. The crowd parted revealing Eden. Lex felt his knees go weak, this was impossible. She was not here, alive, standing before him. Lex just stood there willing himself to stand and wondering why he would be tortured like this. Armanno stood to the side witnessing the scene in horror. He had worked so hard to keep her safe for 5yrs. He had made the ultimate sacrifice he had moved his company to a new location, he had even hidden his family in seclusion on the outskirts of Metropolis to protect his daughter and here she was throwing it all away for nothing. The anger welled up inside him, he would not tolerate this, not after everything he'd lost. His daughter would not be taken away from him. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the gun hidden in his jacket pocket. Lex had carelessly forgotten to attend to one thing and that one thing would help Armanno finally win this war and once and for all rid himself of the only obstacle standing in the way of his daughters potential and his happiness.

It happened so fast Eden wasnt sure it had happened at all. She was kneeling on the ground her white dress a now deep crimson color from the blood of the only man she'd ever loved. She cradled his head in her lap helplessly watching as the life drained out of him. This wasnt supposed to happen how had this happened. The stunned party goers huddled around some crying others frantically searching for who had done this but, Eden knew and it made her sick. How! Her own father ...she would never have guessed he could be so cruel. The paramedics attended to Lex while she watched in shock her mind racing and her stomach churning. Seeing him lying on the cold ground soaked in his blood was the last thing she remembered before slipping into blackness...

She awoke to find herself lying in her own bed at home. Maybe this had all been a dream, yes thats what it was a horrible, horrible nightmare. She slipped out of bed wrapping her robe tightly around her. She opened the door to her bedroom to find Antonio asleep in a chair outside of her door. Her stomach sank and fear consumed her. If this was a bad dream why was Antonio guarding her door. She wanted to wake him to ask but she allready knew. She slipped quietly down the hall to the stairs. She walked slowly willing herself to face whatever may be at the end of those stairs. After what seemed like years she made it to the bottom. Alfred who had just finished overseeing breakfast preparations rushed to her.

" Miss ...you shouldnt be out of bed. You need to rest." He said placing an arm around her shoulder trying to usher her upstairs.

" I've rested long enough!" She spat before realizing what she'd done. She dropped to the bottom stair.

" I'm sorry." She sobbed uncontrollably. Her mother looking frailer than Eden had ever seen rushed to comfort her. She held her as she cried. Chloe made her way into the room taking in the scene heartbrokenly.

" I'm so sorry, I never meant..."

" Shhh..." Her mother soothed. Eden could feel her mothers bony frame. Her mother looked so weak, how long had she been asleep.

" How long has it been...?" Eden asked.

" 2 weeks..." Chloe whispered

" And..."

" Lex is fine..." Chloe said looking away.

" Papa..." Eden managed to choke out.

" There is no trace of him..." Her mother said swallowing tears.

" Oh Mama..." Eden said hugging her mother who wept.

" The trial...I've missed..."

" They've put him away for a long time..." Chloe said tears in her eyes.

"Then you can have your life back..." Eden said wishing Chloe could see that.

" That wont matter...Things will never be the same not now..."

Eden looked at Chloe she could read their was something Chloe was hiding.

" What arent you telling me, Chloe?" Eden said.

" Look at what's happened to you? You had to fake your death, then ..."

" Chloe , I made a mistake a stupid mistake..."

" What if I do that..."

She looked at the younger woman.

" Chloe dont let my mistakes keep you from enjoying your life. Lionel only wins when you let him take away your life. "


End file.
